sl2fandomcom-20200216-history
Miscellaneous Lore Information
This page is dedicated to collecting miscellaneous lore information about the world of Sigrogana that does not fit on any of the other pages. If you find that a piece of information fits on another page, please move it there. *The perception of gods doesn't really differ based on the region, though Kysei probably respect deities they see as honorable and strong more than others. *Monastic orders are not common, but they are not extremely rare, either. *Domains of magic exist, but they're more a classification. Arcana is based on the power of those gods they're named after, but they're entirely manipulated, created, and fueled by mortals and their focus, which is why there are many variations. Mages in the know about the dead gods have theorized that arcana is still fueled by the gods in some way, even if they're dead, and if the dead deity's energies run out, that type of arcana will be gone forever. But this is, of course, just a theory. *Certain complex spells such as invocations require verbal components, but otherwise it comes down to the caster in question. There are a whole bunch of ways to cast a spell, including saying chants, making motions with your body, evoking them from a book, and so forth. It depends on the magician in question and their compatibility and preference. *Illusion magic is magic that is used to alter the "perception" of something without actually changing its properties. The way something looks, is colored, sounds, etc. can all be altered with illusion magic, but things like mass, weight, and inertia are harder to reproduce. Anyone who knows how to use illusion magic can use it; Papilions are just naturally talented with it. Illusion magic tends to fade and not work on or near sources of powerful earth magic because earth denies illusions. If the person "testing" the illusion figures out that something is off, the jig is up. If the illusion is being actively manipulated, the illusionist must almost always be aware of and actively changing the illusion. *Certain plants like Yama Blind and Landlaugher can probably be smoked, usually through pipes (kiseru in Oniga are fairly popular). *Chaturanga (war is hell, etc) and Alstalsia (we will have the best everything ever) are both well-known for their alcohol. *Missing digits can be reattached with healing magic without having the digit present, but the person reattaching the digit must weigh the benefits of doing so against the tenets of Mercala. *Going against the tenets of Mercala will make the Church not like you. High-ranking Church Knights are responsible for putting down anyone who uses Mercalan magic to spread chaos. *While slavery has never been a legal option anywhere (unless you count Mechanations as slaves), one of the problems that Sigrogana and Alstalsia have to deal with as countries at times is slavery. While it's never anything obvious, there have been cases of certain individuals owning slaves and selling them. Usually the enslaved races are ones that are useful to certain purposes (Kaelensia for physical labor, Oracles for oracle things, though humans can obviously do physical labor too). Getting into that position in the first place can be varied, such as having to pay off a family debt, or getting kidnapped, etc. This is one of the reasons why Sigrogana has such a good relationship with The Agency: they need their detectives to help in most of these cases. *The general concept of firearms was created by Karaten about 10 years back. Bullets themselves are somewhat of a nullifying arcane energy (which is why they bypass defenses) with a metallic 'head', but they're pre-packaged; compare to Magic Bullets (which were also developed in Karaten), which use the user's focus to enhance their effects. Other countries have learned the tech and made modifications in some cases (such as Chaturanga). Generally, how prevalent they are depends on the individual. Most military academies do not actually teach in their use, either due to unfamiliarity, or because their killing power in most peoples' hands is inferior to a sword or a bow. Magic Bullets are actually not technically 'legal'; they were never released because R&D found them to be too unsafe, but most of the prototypes and information on them was stolen during a break-in years ago. Since then, copies have been distributed to people who know where to look, but even then, people shy away from them due to rumors that they shorten your lifespan. *Different types of corruption cannot overwrite each other (for instance, an Umbral who wanders too far into the Deepwood will not turn into a Papilion). The only thing that can overwrite corruption is a divine-type being. *The reason youkai need focus from their caster is to maintain their physical form outside of a summoning house, which is such a magical place it does it for them. The door to the summoning house leads to another dimension. Installation is very, very close to possession. By making a contract with a summoner, youkai get the focus they need to survive and companionship, which they may desire. *Gas masks exist in a primitive fashion, powered by science. *A divine-level race is a race with immense spiritual power. Herons are one of them because their voices carry a lot of power. *Arcane languages are written in languages originally created by divine level races, like draconic. *Claret Call is a Mark of Weakness, a very low level Curse, that is powered by the focus in the blood of the marking. *Wraithguard is similar to an Oracle's preordinance, only it triggers from the fear of death. *Ether Invitation is basically a desperation attack that is also powered up by Claret Call's focus. *Rebound consumes the focus in Claret Call markings to physically heal the body. *The Lantern of a Lantern Bearer is basically magical in nature. The flame burns with focus, and it attracts psuedoelementals (which are basically like youkai, only more spiritual, think of if a youkai and an elemental were to fuse). Depending on how you prepare the light of the lantern, you attract a different psuedoelemental, like Fenrir. They take up residence in the lantern, feeding on the focus, and the lantern's light gets imbued with their power. *There isn't a huge difference between them elementals and psuedoelementals; psuedoelementals are merely harder to summon and control, hence why Lantern Bearers exist. If anything, the 'normal' elementals are more impactful on material aspects, whereas psuedoelementals are more compatible with abstract or immaterial ones. For example, a normal elemental couldn't enchant the lantern's light, because light is not exactly something you can touch. I guess a better way to describe it is elementals work best when they're enchanting something with mass; psuedoelementals work better with things that don't. *Beliefs in an afterlife in Sigrogana are quite varied, but the belief that your soul goes to an underworld of some kind is fairly common. *Inanimate objects can be enchanted with magic to do almost anything that you'd be able to do to it if you were there, although it's limited by the amount of focus you store into the object. *Photography is not a widespread convenience; painters are the way to go. *Wyvernriders are riders that ride wyverns. They still exist, in fact, mostly in mountain regions that require scouting from the air. *The Lizardman who made the Graaity Axe was named Graal, and he was a guardian of something. It's hard to say much else beyond that, because he probably lived in a volcano, and most people can't go there. *The average heights and weights for each race vary but are about the same as humans in the real world today. *There are lots of small villages in Sigrogana. They follow their national laws pretty well because there would be consequences if they did not. Some villages have minor local laws, as well. *The core of a Black Door Phenomenon (BDP, AKA the random dungeons) powers it, which is why the dungeon closes much faster after the core boss is defeated. *Rock and roll exists and is played by Dark Bards. *Monsters are similar to wild animals, but are often always aggressive towards things they don't recognize. Whereas an animal might just try to avoid you, etc. *The Black Wind is the wind of the Void, so it's quite literal. Being of the Void, it has some unique properties, such as teleportation and such. It's not nearly as dangerous as, say, Voidgates or teleportation, and the heavy armor of the Black Knight often protects them from any negative effects of it. But it is quite literally a black wind. *Dreams can be used for divining, and can be magical in fashion due to this function. Dreams can also be affected negatively by certain ghosts and cursed objects. More information can be located in the In-Character Section of the Forums. External Links *SL2's Lore Questions topic Category:Lore